The Starting of a Big Adventure
by Ravior Agrigorium
Summary: When the 13th Doctor (My own Doctor) arrives on a mysterious planet with no history of records, he encounters many foes, new and old. But there's something much bigger than the aliens themselves that's coming...


**Hey, guys, this is my new fanfiction about Doctor Who, I'll try to update as soon as possible and try not for this to end up like my Mr. Peabody and Sherman fanfic whereas you had to wait a month for a new chapter. Speaking of which, I am working on right now, chapter 5.**

In a TARDIS, a time lord in fancy, colorful getup was working controls on a console. This time lord's name is "The Doctor." He goes around the universe to explore and saves many, many planets and many, many lives. One of his favorite planets, which always seem to be under attack by some kind of alien, is earth.

He goes there most of the time; he usually goes there for companions to join him on his adventures or visit old companions that he hasn't seen for some time. Sometimes his old companions take him down to earth under UNIT or they just miss him. Take Martha Jones for an example: she called the Doctor to come down to earth under UNIT's order.

Where the Doctor was going at this time was Shalknak, the fifth planet in the galaxy it was in, the Doctor turned knobs here, he pressed a few buttons there, and he then pulled down a lever and the TARDIS stopped. The Doctor pulled on his overcoat and tied his scarf around his neck then walked out of the doors of the TARDIS.

He stepped on the solid ground, sniffed the air, and looked around. "This isn't Shalknak," He stomped his foot on the ground a few times, "The ground, it's to hard." He took out an odd-looking, fancy rod that had what looked like a finger pad. The Doctor pressed his thumb on the pad and the mechanical rod gave a faint, purple glow then with the flick of his wrist, it extended.

A clear tube with a beam of light in the center was wavering slightly. "Interesting readings." The Doctor closed his sonic screwdriver (for that is what it was called) and ran back into the TARDIS. He ran to the monitor and saw that he planet's name was "Makus." The Doctor thought he had heard that before somewhere.

"TARDIS, look up records of intergalactic visits of the planet 'Makus'." There was no history of that planet anywhere. The Doctor took out a rubber ball and started to bounce it on the TARDIS floor. "I've heard of it, I've heard of it."

He caught the ball, put it back in his pocket, and turned to face the monitor. "But where?" He asked himself walking back outside. He bounced up a few times and sniffed the air again. "It doesn't feel familiar." Again, he sniffed. "But smells familiar."

The Doctor looked around ' _If only I had a companion with me.'_ He started walking around. ' _I could stop talking to myself.'_ The Doctor sighed and said "Well, better start looking around for a town or city." He fixed his scarf and headed off.

The Doctor walked and walked until he spotted a little village in the distance. "Ah, there are most likely life forms living there." He headed towards the village and found green, scaly creatures. ' _This reminds me of those Silurians.'_ He called to a nearby farmer. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is-" He gestured to his left and remembered no one was there. "Um, well, never mind that." The Doctor waved his hands while he talked. "Could you tell me where the nearest town or city is?"

The scaly alien pointed behind him to the woods. "Yes well, I'm guessing the town is in the woods." The alien shook his head and went back to farming. "Well, thank you sir. I'll be on my way I guess." _I have to find another one of these aliens. Hopefully it'll be a social one.'_

The Doctor found a hut and knocked on the reed door. The door opened and the Doctor walked in. The room was dark except for a few oil lamps and candles. No one was home. ' _Uh oh, I think this is a bad thing.'_ He headed back towards the door but it closed surprisingly fast for a reed door. The Doctor ran to the door and tried to open it. It locked.

The Doctor walked backwards nervously. "That's not right, reed doors can't lock." The reed walls fell and the Doctor braced himself. The walls were medal. The floor began to shake and the Doctor held on to the table. He felt the "hut-ship" take off. "Where am I going?"

The Doctor took out his sonic and scanned the capsule. The sonic extended and the Doctor read the readings. "Sonic proof!" He shouted. "I never thought I'd see the day where something was sonic proof!"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Well I take that back, there has been many days where things were sonic proof." He looked at the sonic and put it back in his overcoat pocket. "Especially wood." "I've really got to put a app for wood!"

The Doctor looked around for a switch or lever while trying not to fall down. He was also trying to identify the ship and the medal. It was like a big, hollow sphere and he was inside of it. "This is familiar. Very familiar." He muttered to himself while he almost fell when the capsule came to an abrupt stop.

Where the reed doors used to be, a door slid up and the Doctor stepped out into the dim, purple light. ' _What is this place?_ ' He wondered as he examined the room. The Doctor spotted a window and looked out of it. "That's not right, I was just on a planet-" He looked at the hut but it wasn't there. In its place was a circular pod.

The Doctor eyes went wide. "I think I know where I am." The door opened behind him and came in were short, identical, potato-faced aliens.

"Sontarans!" The Doctor shouted as he back up into the wall. "Why, I haven't seen one of you in forever! Well, unless you count Strax who is also a Sontaran but never mind that!" He said as he waited for the Sontarans to say something, but they didn't. They just stood there, expressionless, as if they were waiting for something.

 **All right, guys, that was my new Doctor Fanfiction and I'll try to write and upload as much as I can on all of my fanfictions. Mr. Peabody and Sherman "When the Time Comes" Chapter 5 is almost ready. Speaking of Mr. Peabody and Sherman, once I get far enough in both of the stories, I may have a crossover but it is not fully decided yet. I may do it. I may not. I don't want to be like DC and have everyone crossover with each other to quickly and I may just not do it at all. Well, anyways, please like, favorite, Author alert, Story alert, comment etc. and I'll try to do as much as I can. (P.S. I am now doing story request, but NOTHING inappropriate, lemon related, or anything like that.)**


End file.
